Little Love Story
by argent1n0
Summary: A veces, las palabras son suficientes para enamorar a alguien.
1. Chapter 1

- Spike… Spike… - decía Twilight a su pequeño ayudante, susurrándole para que se despertara.  
- ¿Qué quieres, Twilight? - preguntó Spike, medio dormido.  
- Hoy es un día muy importante.  
- ¿Qué día es?  
- Es día de reorganizar los libros.

Un "¡No!" de impotencia resonó en la cabeza de Spike, pero sabía que no podía negarse a ayudar a la unicornio en su trabajo como bibliotecaria, así que se levantó y, luego de cepillarse los dientes, fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

- Ya sé que quisieras seguir durmiendo, pero mantener los libros bien ordenados es una de las tareas básicas en una biblioteca. – dijo Twilight, mientras Spike llevaba el desayuno a la mesa.

Entonces, escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

- ¡Yo voy! – exclamó Twilight, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, vio a una pegaso de pelaje gris y crin amarilla, que en su lomo tenía una correa con 2 bolsos a los lados llenos de cartas y paquetes visiblemente desordenados.

- ¡Entrega para… ¿Twilight Sparkle?! – exclamó la pegaso del Correo.  
- ¡Esa soy yo! – respondió Twilight.

La pegaso cartera le acercó primero unas hojas, que Twilight firmo, y luego un paquete con el que la unicornio, luego de un 'muchas gracias', volvió a la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Spike.  
- ¡Es una crónica de la vida de Star Swirl el Barbudo! – dijo Twilight, con gran entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa.  
- ¿No tiene ya suficientes libros acerca de ese tipo? – dijo Spike, más comentado que preguntando.  
- Spike, uno nunca tiene suficientes libros acerca de Star Swirl el Barbudo – respondió Twilight. Además, no es "ese tipo": fue el creador de más de 200 hechizos, y es considerado el padre del hechizo amniomórfico.  
- Ajá, lo que digas, Twilight. – dijo el pequeño dragón.

Spike levantó si plato y su vaso y los llevó a lavar, al tiempo que escuchaba cómo Twilight abría el paquete.

- ¿Y, Twilight? – preguntó Spike, extrañado de que Twilight no hubiera dicho nada al abrir el paquete.  
- Creo que se equivocaron. – respondió la unicornio.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Yo había pedido que me enviaran "Vida y obra de Star Swirl, el Barbudo", pero este dice "Hechizos metamórficos".  
- ¿Hechizos qué?  
- Hechizos metamórficos, Spike. Significa que sirven para cambiar de forma. – respondió Twilight, mientras examinaba la portada del libro. - ¿Cómo hizo la cartera para olvidarse?  
- Bueno, nadie es perfecto.  
- Debo regresarlo a la Oficina del Correo, pero seguro debe de estar llena, y tendría que posponer la reorganización de los libros.  
- Si quieres, puedo llevarlo por ti.  
- ¿Lo harías? ¡Gracias Spike! Siempre me salvas.  
- Sí, no es la primera vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia la Oficina de Correos, pero en el camino le picó la curiosidad por el contenido del extraño libro: 'un libro de conjuros para cambiar del forma no es algo que se vea todos los días', pensó, y decidió darle una ojeada al libo antes de llevarlo al Correo.  
Empezó a pasar las páginas y a leer los títulos: 'de oso a lagartija', 'de ardilla a pato', 'de conejo a minotauro', etc. A medida que pasaba las páginas, el entusiasmo inicial de Spike iba decayendo, al ver que las transformaciones eran bastante tontas.  
Entonces, ya casi llegando al final del libro, vio un título que llamó poderosamente su atención: 'metamorfosis de dragón a poni'.  
El pequeño dragón se quedó mirando el título durante unos segundos, tratando de ordenar las ideas que comenzaban a surgir en su cabeza.  
Llegado cierto momento, se recompuso del impacto inicial y decidió seguir su camino, ya que sabía que el Correo no estaría abierto todo el día, pero eso no significa que hubiera dejado de pensar en ese conjuro.

Cuando Spike llegó al Correo, vio que los temores de Twilight no eran infundados: había una larguísima fila de ponis con paquetes y cartas, los cuales murmuraban muchas cosas, aunque las más repetidas eran "esa pegaso se equivocó de paquete" y "ese poni ciego me dio el correo equivocado".

El pequeño dragón se puso en la fila, abrió nuevamente el libro y observó durante otro rato más el conjuro que tanto había llamado su atención.  
De repente, se dio cuenta que la fila no había avanzado ni un solo paso desde que había llegado: 'esta fila se va a mover para el momento en que me salgan las alas', pensó, así que salió del Correo y enfiló de vuelta para la biblioteca.  
Cuando llegó, vio que, dentro, estaba el escenario habitual del "día de reorganizar los libros": cientos de libros levitando, formando un círculo perfecto entre todos ellos, con una capa de magia de magia fucsia alrededor de ellos y Twilight concentrada en posicionar todos y cada uno de los libros de nuevo en los estantes (casi siempre en el mismo lugar donde estaban, pero Twilight era una obsesiva del orden, y Spike prefería no contradecirla en cuanto a la organización).

- ¿Spike? Qué extraño que hayas vuelto tan rápido. – dijo Twilight, aún concentrada en los libros.  
- Había demasiada gente en el Correo, así que pensé en que lo mejor era llevarlo mañana.  
- Está bien, Spike, pero recuerda que mañana Rarity viene a desayunar.  
- Cómo podría olvidarme de eso.  
- Ah, deja el libro en un lugar separado de los demás, así no me confundo al ponerlos en su lugar.  
- Si… sobre eso…  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Mientras esperaba en el Correo, estuve leyendo…

De repente, todos los libros que estaban levitando se estrellaron contra el suelo, al tiempo que Twilight se acercaba a Spike con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡¿Estuviste leyendo?! ¡Me alegro por ti! – exclamó Twilight.  
- Estuve leyendo un poco este libro…  
- ¡Y encima un libro de conjuros! ¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor!  
- ¿Me dejarás terminar?  
- Oh, perdón Spike.  
- Estuve leyendo un poco el libro y hubo un conjuro que me interesó mucho.

La sonrisa en la cara de Twilight no podía ser más grande.

- ¿Qué conjuro te interesó? – interrogó la unicornio.

Spike abrió el libro en la página del hechizo y se lo alcanzó a Twilight.

- Lo vi y creí que sería interesante… para ti.

Twilight no miró a Spike, ya que estaba muy concentrada en las palabras del libro.


	3. Chapter 3

Viendo a la unicornio tan callada en la lectura del conjuro, Spike se preguntó si Twilight diría algo al final.

- ¿Y, Twilight? ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Spike, con real interés en la opinión de la unicornio.  
- Es un conjuro sumamente interesante en verdad. – dijo Twilight, luego de un largo rato estudiándolo. - ¿por qué quieres convertirte en poni?

Spike se sonrojó ante la pregunta de Twilight.

- Yo… yo nunca dije que quisiera ser un poni.  
- Vamos Spike: para que un conjuro te interese a ti, debe ser algo muy especial.

El pequeño ayudante de Twilight, al ver que intentar ocultarle algo a Twilight sería imposible, decidió dejar de intentar evadir sus preguntas.

- A veces, me siento muy solo, al ver que soy el único dragón entre montones de ponis, y me gustaría ver qué se siente ver a otro igual a mí, al menos una vez ser como uno de ustedes. Porque si los dragones no me ven como uno de ellos, quisiera sentirme un poni, como tú no como los demás.

- ¡Oh, Spike! Tú ya eres uno de nosotros.

Spike se dio vuelta, bajó la mirada y dio un suspiro.

- Pero, cuando me veo en el espejo, me es difícil creerlo.

Twilight se quedó mirando a Spike, quien se veía sumamente triste, y empezó a recordar cuando recién se había mudado a Ponyville y tuvo que adaptarse a vivir con ponis totalmente diferentes a con los que estaba acostumbrada a vivir, y se dio cuenta que no podía ni imaginar la soledad de Spike, quien nunca había visto a un dragón de su edad, a quien los pocos dragones que había visto no lo veían como uno de ellos y ni siquiera conocía a sus padres.  
Entonces, se acercó al dragón.

- Spike…  
- ¿Si, Twilight?  
- ¿Te gustaría ser poni por un momento?

Spike levantó la mirada y miró a Twilight.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó.  
- Obviamente.  
Los ojos de Spike se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al tiempo que saltaba hacia Twilight y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Twilight! – agradeció el dragón.  
- No me agradezcas, Spike. Yo tendría que agradecerte a ti por todo lo que haces por mí.

Luego del largo abrazo, Twilight le pidió a Spike que la escuchara detenidamente.

- Escucha, Spike: antes de hacer esto, debo avisarte algo.  
- Te escucho, Twilight.  
- El efecto de este conjuro es temporal, y en el libro dice que dura entre 3 horas y una semana. Así que no serás un poni para siempre.  
- Lo entiendo.  
- Bien, ahora necesito que retrocedas unos pasos, mientras me preparo.

Twilight releyó una vez más el conjuro, se puso en posición y empezó a cargar su cuerno.

- ¡Spike! Este hechizo requiere de gran cantidad de magia, así que tardaré un poco en reunirla.

Poco después de dicho eso, un haz de magia salió disparado del cuerno de Twilight y envolvió a Spike en su resplandor fucsia, elevándolo y dejándolo suspendido en el aire.  
'Concéntrate, Twilight. ¡Concéntrate!', pensaba la unicornio, mientras la energía fluía por su cuerpo.  
Entonces, la luz emitida por la magia iluminó toda la biblioteca y, por unos segundos, todo fue de un blanco cegador alrededor de Twilight y Spike.  
Cuando la luz se disipó, Twilight vio hacia donde estaba Spike.

- ¿Y, Twilight? ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó Spike.  
- Eh…  
- ¡Trae un espejo, por favor!

Twilight le acercó el espejo que tenían cerca, y allí, Spike pudo ver que ahora… seguía igual: las mismas escamas, las mismas garras, el mismo cuerpo de dragón.

- Lo siento tanto, Spike. – dijo Twilight. – Creo que no me concentré lo suficiente. Si quieres…  
- No, Twilight. – respondió Spike. – Te agradezco mucho por el esfuerzo.

A pesar que Spike tratara de sonar despreocupado, Twilight notó de inmediato la tristeza del pequeño dragón.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike no podía conciliar el sueño: a pesar de no haber podido completar el conjuro de transformación, se había sentido muy extraño el resto del día, como si algo dentro de él lo estuviera incomodando.  
Se levantó de su pequeña cama y fue hacia el espejo que Twilight utilizaba para verse mientras peinaba su crin. Allí, vio al dragón Spike, con sus garras de dragón, sus escamas de dragón y todo su cuerpo de dragón.  
'Nunca podré encajar entre todos estos ponis', pensó, y se dirigió nuevamente a su cama, donde, luego de un largo rato, pudo dormirse, aunque para anda logró hacerlo placenteramente.

Un estallido de gritos despertó a Spike de su sueño, y al darse vuelta, vio que era Twilight la que gritaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Twilight? – interrogó Spike. - ¿Por qué gritas?  
- ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?! ¡¿Dónde está Spike?!  
- ¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡Yo soy Spike!

Twilight se le quedó mirando fijamente, al tiempo que dejaba de gritar y se calmaba.

- ¿Spike?  
- ¿Qué te pasó Twilight? Actuabas como si hubieras visto a un fantasma, o a un extraño.  
- En realidad, vi a un extraño.  
- ¿Qué?

La unicornio tomó un espejo que tenía cerca y se lo acercó a Spike, donde este se miró.

- ¡Oh, por Celestia! – exclamó - ¡Soy un poni!

Al verse en el espejo, Spike vio reflejada una imagen que lograba reconocer: veía a un poni de pelaje púrpura y crin y ojos verdes, que parecían ser lo único que había quedado del dragón que supo ser.

- ¡Esto es increíble! Aunque ya sabía de ratones convertidos en caballos, ¡nunca había visto a un dragón convertido en poni!

- Me siento extraño.

- Eso es normal, y te sentirás extraño cuando vuelvas a tu antiguo cuerpo.

Entonces, el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta interrumpió la conversación entre la unicornio y el ahora poni.


	5. Chapter 5

- ¡Rarity! ¡Me había olvidado que venía a desayunar!  
- ¡¿Qué haremos?!  
- Le explicaremos lo que estuvimos conversando ayer y ella entenderá perfectamente. Pero ahora, lo mejor es que le abramos.

Ambos bajaron a la biblioteca, Twilight abrió la puerta y vieron que, efectivamente, era Rarity, que traía puesto uno de sus sombreros de diseñador, la que tocaba a la puerta.

- ¡Hola Rarity! – exclamó Twilight.  
- ¡Hola Twilight! – respondió Rarity. - ¡Hola…! – la bella unicornio se quedó mirando al ahora poni Spike, y este se le quedó mirando de la misma manera. – Ejem… creo que no nos conocemos.  
- Rarity, él es…  
- ¡Syke[b]*[/b]! – exclamó Spike, interrumpiendo a Twilight. - ¡Me llamo Syke!  
- Mucho gusto, Syke. Yo soy Rarity.  
- Encantado de conocerla, señorita Rarity. – dijo 'Syke', tratando de sonar lo más educado posible. – Debo decir que me encanta su sombrero.  
- ¡Oh, gracias! Es de mi última línea de diseño.  
- Pues debo decir que usted diseña como ninguna otra unicornio. – dijo 'Syke', haciendo que Rarity se sonrojara.

Fue entonces que Twilight interrumpió la animada conversación.

- Rarity, ¿nos disculpas un momento? Debo hablar con… Syke… un momento… en la cocina.  
- ¡Oh! No hay problema, Twilight.

Twilight y 'Syke' se dirigieron a la cocina, aunque el falso poni lo hizo casi arrastrado por Twilight.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Twilight, cuando llegaron a la cocina.  
- Sólo quiero ser amable con ella.  
- ¡Le estás mintiendo en la cara!  
- Bueno, en serio pienso que es una gran diseñadora…  
- ¡No me refiero a eso, 'Syke'!  
- ¡Ah, te refieres a eso! Bueno, pensé que sería más fácil decirle que soy un poni cualquiera en vez de decirle que hasta hace no mucho era un dragón.

Twilight se le quedó mirando en silencio, tratando de armar algún argumento que contrarrestara las palabras de 'Syke'.

- Además, estoy seguro que el poni 'Syke' puede tener mayor chance con Rarity que el dragón Spike.  
- Pero me dijiste que querías adaptarte mejor a la vida entre ponis.  
- ¡Esta es una manera de adaptarme a esa vida!

Twilight dio un suspiro de resignación.

- Trata que esto no se te vaya de las garras, o de los cascos, en este caso.  
- Ten por seguro que eso no pasará.

[align=center]_  
[/align]  
- Perdona, Rarity. Es que debía discutir algo muy importante con… Syke.

- No hay problema, Twilight.

Mientras desayunaban (Twilight hizo el desayuno, ya que ahora no estaba Spike, sus garras y su fuego para poder hacerlo), Rarity se acercó a Twilight.

- Twilight, ¿dónde está Spike? Dijo que iba a estar cuando yo viniera a desayunar.

'Syke' y Twilight casi se atragantan con la comida ante la pregunta de Rarity.

- Ejem… Spike… tuvo que ir a Canterlot.  
- ¿A Canterlot? Seguro debe haber sido algo muy importante.  
- ¡Lo era! ¡Sí que lo era!

Entonces, Rarity se dirigió a 'Syke', quien estaba sentado al lado de Twilight.

- Syke, has estado muy callado desde que comenzamos a desayunar. – dijo Rarity. – Cuéntame algo de ti.  
- Bueno, soy… primo de Twilight.

Twilight le lanzó a 'Syke' una mirada asesina.

- ¿Eres primo de Twilight? ¡No sabía que había ponis terrestres en su familia!  
- Sí, yo tampoco lo sabía. – dijo Twilight, tratando de disimular.  
- ¿Y qué haces por Ponyville?  
- ¡Vine a visitar a mi querida prima! – respondió 'Syke', abrazando a Twilight para reforzar sus palabras.  
- Hubiera deseado que conocieras al pequeño Spikecito. – dijo Rarity. - ¡Es un dragoncito tan dulce!

El comentario de Rarity hizo sonrojar a 'Syke', quien trató de disimularlo a toda costa

- Sí, yo también lo lamento. – dijo 'Syke'.  
- ¡Y lo peor es que no podrá ayudarme a diseñar mi nueva línea de vestidos! Tengo tanto trabajo que iba a pedirle que viniera a mi taller para que me ayudara un poco, pero no puedo culparlo si tuvo que ir a Canterlot por ese asunto tan importante.  
- ¡Oh, si quieres puedo ir yo a ayudarte! – dijo Syke, recibiendo un pequeño golpe, por debajo de la mesa, de Twilight, tratando de calmarlo.  
- ¡No podría aceptar tu ayuda! – respondió Rarity. - Seguro tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.  
- ¡No, no tengo nada que hacer, Rarity! – dijo 'Syke', recibiendo otro pequeño golpe de Twilight.  
- Me encantaría tenerte como asistente, Syke. – Rarity se puso su sombrero. – Bueno, muchas gracias por el desayuno, Twilight. ¡Estuvo delicioso!  
- No hay de qué, Rarity. – respondió Twilight.  
- Pasa por mi taller por la tarde, Syke. Podríamos aprovechar y conocer un poco más uno del otro.

Cuando Rarity se fue, Twilight se acercó a 'Syke', sumamente enfurecida.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Cómo vas a mentirle diciendo que soy tu prima?!  
- Cálmate, Twilight.  
- ¡¿Calmarme?! ¡¿CALMARME?!  
- Twilight, nadie saldrá herido de todo esto. Por favor, es la única oportunidad que tendré para acercarme a Rarity de esta manera.  
- ¡Está bien! Pero recuerda que no serás un poni para siempre. En cualquier momento, el hechizo puede desaparecer.  
- Lo sé, Twilight.  
- Pero te lo recuerdo.

[b]* "Syke" se pronuncia 'saik'.[/b]


	6. Chapter 6

"Syke" salió de la biblioteca y tomó rumbo hacia el taller de Rarity, aún con las palabras de Twilight en la cabeza: su mente se debatía entre 2 ideas, una que decía "no puedes mentirle a Rarity", y la otra que decía "tal vez sea tu última oportunidad".  
Tan concentrado estaba en la batalla entre ambas, que no se dio cuenta que había llegado al taller hasta que chocó con la puerta, a lo que Rarity apareció, habiendo escuchado el golpe, para saludarlo.

- ¡Hola, Syke! ¡Me alegro que hayas venido!  
- No faltaría por nada en el munfo. – respondió "Syke", mientras se recomponía del golpe.

Ambos entraron al taller.

- Espero que no te moleste el desorden, Syke. Es que me ayuda a inspirarme.  
- No me molesta para nada, Rarity.

Fue así que ambos charlaron durante toda la tarde, mientras Rarity diseñaba el vestido, aunque "Syke" se dio cuenta qie Rarity prestaba mucha más atención a la conversación que al diseño, como si este hubiera sido sólo una excusa para que fuera.  
Entonces, ya entrada la tarde, Rarity miró por la ventana y vio que el Sol ya se estaba ocultando.

- Syke…  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Te gustaría ir al parque conmigo?  
- Pero, ¿no tienes que terminar el diseño?  
- ¡Oh, el vestido puede esperar! Tengo todo el día para diseñarlo, ¡vayamos al parque a contemplar el ocaso!

Aunque sumamente asombrado de que Rarity hubiera dejado de lado el diseño de un vestido, "Syke" aceptó ir con ella.

[align=center]_[/align]

Al llegar al parque, Rarity y Syke se recostaron en el césped, mientras contemplaban cómo se iba ocultando el Sol en el horizonte.

- ¿No es hermoso el ocaso? – dijo Rarity.  
- Si que lo es.  
- Muchos piensan que, por ser diseñadora de modas, soy frívola, y que no puedo apreciar las pequeñas maravillas de la vida.  
- ¿Qué no puedes apreciar las pequeñas maravillas de la vida? ¡Si ser diseñadora de modas implica que puedas apreciar la belleza en todas sus formas! Hasta en las cosas más impensadas hay belleza, ¡sólo hay que prestar atención!  
A medida que el Sol se iba ocultando, "Syke" pensaba en que, a pesar que ya sabía que Rarity era hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, nunca había llegado a conocerla tan a fondo.

'Lástima que esto no pueda durar para siempre', pensó.

[align=center]_[/align]

La noche ya había extendido su manto de oscuridad y estrellas sobre Ponyville para cuando Rarity y Syke caminaban de vuelta a la casa de la bella unicornio.

- ¿Sabes? A pesar que ya había conocido a otros ponis, entre ellos un príncipe, siempre me había desilusionado al descubrir que no eran lo que aparentaban ser, pero contigo es diferente, Syke. Es extraño: recién te conocí hoy, pero ya siento como si te conociera de toda la vida.  
- Yo siento lo mismo, Rarity. Nunca creí que pudiera conocer a una poni tan bella y tan inteligente.  
- ¿En verdad crees que soy inteligente?  
- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Nunca te lo habían dicho?  
- No. Todos siempre dijeron que era muy bella y ese tipo de cosas, pero nunca que fuera inteligente.  
- Que ciegos deben haber sido para no verlo.

Llegó el momento en que ambos llegaron a la casa de Rarity.

- Bueno, parece que llegamos. – dijo Syke. – Lo mejor es que vuelva a la biblioteca.  
- Si, a mí ya me duelen los cascos de tanto ir de aquí para allá, ¡pero me divertí muchísimo!  
- ¿Quieres venir mañana a la bibloteca a desayunar? Esta vez cocinaré yo.  
- ¡Me encantaría!  
- Hasta luego, Rarity.  
- Hasta luego, Syke. – respondió Rarity, y entró a su casa.

Syke comenzó a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca, pero de repente escuchó una voz que gritaba su nombre, a lo que se dio vuelta y vio que Rarity galopaba hacia él.

- ¿Rarity? ¿Qué ocu…?

Suke no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Rarity se acercó y lo besó, ante lo que él no supo qué hacer.  
Rarity rio nerviosas y volvió galopando a su casa, mientras Syke se quedó quieto como una estatua, no sabiendo qué pensar.


	7. Chapter 7

- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! – exclamó Twilight, al ver a Syke entrar a la biblioteca.  
- Estuve con Rarity…  
- ¡Eso lo sé! ¡Pero no puedes volver tan tarde!  
- Ella… ella me besó.

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo en la biblioteca, ante las palabras pronunciadas por Syke y la impotencia de Twilight, quien había quedado casi boca abierta ante ellas.

- Esto es demasiado serio, Syke.  
- ¿Por qué no te alegras?  
- ¡Porque la enamoraste con una mentira!  
- ¡No enamoré con mentiras! La enamoré al decirle cosas que ningún otro poni le había dicho antes, al decir que, además de hermosa, era inteligente.  
- Ella no se enamoró de ti, se enamoró de Syke.  
- ¡Yo soy Syke!  
- ¡Eres Spike! Debí pensarlo mejor antes de realizar ese conjuro, ¡porque ya no sabes quién eres! – Twilight se dirigió hacia su cama. – Estoy muy cansada y tengo ganas de dormir, pero voy a decirte una última cosa: el amor basado en mentiras no es amor. Además, el hechizo no es para siempre, y nunca se sabe cuándo puede perder su efecto. ¿Qué harás cuando pierda su efecto? No lo sé, pero, a partir de ahora, ese será tu problema, no el mío.

La unicornio se tiró a dormir en su cama y se tapó con las sabanas, mientras Syke / Spike se quedaba en silencio, pensando en una respuesta para las palabras de Twilight.  
Pero no encontraba ninguna, por sabía que tenía razón: ¿qué haría cuando volviera a su cuerpo de dragón? Si le dijera la verdad a Rarity, ¿lo seguiría amando? ¿Y si le mintiera?  
Tantas preguntas e ideas le provocaron un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tan fuerte que ya no le dejaba pensar, así que fue a su cama y se acostó.  
Y aunque el dolor pasó, no pudo dormirse hasta bastante después, porque las ideas seguían allí, como pequeñas moscas y mosquitos que aparecían y le zumbaban en el oído.

[align=center]_[/align]

El Sol de la mañana se coló a través de la ventana y dio en los ojos de Syke, despertándolo de su sueño intranquilo.  
Se levantó y fue a la cocina: no le había dicho a Twilight que había invitado a Rarity a desayunar, pero decidió no despertarla, recordando perfectamente la discusión que había tenido anoche.  
Al llegar allí, Spike tomo una de las sartenes con sus garras… y se dio cuenta que tenía garras, a las que se quedó viendo, consternado por su descubrimiento, y vio su propio cuerpo, descubriendo que había vuelto a ser un dragón.

- ¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! – gritaba Spike, mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia la cama de la unicornio.  
Twilight se despertó y miró hacia Spike, amagando a decir algo que fue interrumpido por su asombro al ver al Spike dragón.

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! – exclamo Spike. - ¡Rarity vendrá en cualquier momento!  
- ¿En cualquier momento? – interrogó Twilight, mientras se levantaba.  
- ¡La invité a venir a desayunar!  
- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?  
- ¡Debes ayudarme! Rarity no debe saber la verdad.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- ¡La verdad la destruiría!

Twilight dio un suspiro de resignación.

- Spike, hay veces en que me olvido que todavía eres un bebé. Creo que tengo un poco de culpa en todo esto, por olvidarme de ello. – Twilight se levantó de su cama. – Busca un pergamino y una pluma y comienza a copiar lo que te dicto.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de la biblioteca, la cual abrió y vio que era Rarity.

- ¡Hola Twilight! - dijo la bella unicornio - ¿Está...? ¡Oh, hola Spike! Veo que volviste de Canterlot. Tenía que preguntarles si estaba Syke.  
- Ehmmm... Syke... - balbuceaba Twilight, tratando de dar con las palabras correctas.  
- Syke se fue, Rarity. - dijo Spike.

La unicornio quedó consternada ante las palabras del pequeño dragón.

- ¿Qué? ¿ A dónde fue?  
- No me dijo, pero si me dijo que te diera esta carta de parte suya. - y el dragón le alcanzó un pergamino, que Rarity abrió y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

'Querida Rarity: para cuando leas esta carta, yo ya estaré muy lejos. No puedo decirte a dónde voy, porque yo tampoco lo sé - las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos de Rarity - Sólo sé... que... me diste el día... más feliz... de mi vida - Rarity se limpió las lágrimas, que comenzaban a caer sobre el pergamino - Eres y siempre serás el gran amor de mi vida, y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar. Esto no es un 'adiós', es un 'hasta luego', porque uno nunca sabe cuando nuestros caminos pueden volver a cruzarse, y porque no habrá mar, muro ni frontera que me separe de ti. CON TODO EL AMOR EN MI CORAZÓN, SYKE'.

Rarity rompió en llanto al leer las últimas palabras de la carta, y se lanzó a los brazos de Spike, buscando un hombro donde llorar.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me dejó?! - decía la unicornio, inconsolable.  
- Él no te dejó, Rarity. Él aún te ama, pero debe marcharse. - dijo Spike - Piensa en que algún día, él volverá, y ya nada los podrá separar.

[align=center]_[/align]

- Listo, Rarity: ya levanté los pedazos de tela y lavé los pisos. ¿Qué sigue?

La poni estaba mirando a través de la ventana de su taller, vaya uno a saber qué, pero algo estaba mirando, y permanecía callada, algo poco usual en ella.

- ¿Rarity? - dijo Spike, extrañado por el silencio de la unicornio.  
- Spike...  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Quieres ir al parque conmigo? Es un día precioso, no hay que desperdiciarlo quedándonos encerrados.  
- ¡Con mucho gusto! - dijo el dragón.

Y fue así que Rarity y Spike, montado en su lomo, fueron al parque.

A contemplar el atardecer.


End file.
